


Normal

by gaytriforce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colorblindness, Glasses, Sight problems, light sensitivity, outline misvision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Short original poem about various eye disabilities including general nearsightedness, color deficiency, light sensitivity and outline misvision.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberbulky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbulky/gifts).



> Colorblind bitch WHO?!?

The day I got my glasses  
I looked into them  
And as I saw the world  
I thought  
This is the way  
Normal people see  
And now  
I can be normal, too  
Then the doctor came back  
And my world changed  
The day I sat  
Cheeks burning  
As a teacher mocked  
Because I couldn’t  
Tell the colors apart  
I thought  
I wish there was a way  
I could rip out  
My eyes  
And make them normal  
The day I learned  
The true name  
For my largest problem  
And what it really meant  
Its genetics  
And intricacies  
I looked out a window  
And wondered  
What I was missing  
And why I couldn’t see  
The way everyone else saw  
The day I got  
My new glasses  
I put them on  
And gazed at the sky  
Its brilliant blue  
Contrasted  
Against white clouds  
And though I’ve been told  
Even with them on  
My world is still not normal  
I realized  
Maybe it doesn’t have to be  
Because I can be  
My own kind of normal  
And see the world  
Through my own lenses

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little cheesy poem. I have every eye problem under the sun, so I thought it would be fun to write about. I make fun of myself and laugh at myself a lot for it, so there are no worries there.


End file.
